


Poisoned Secrets

by brightlycoloredteacups



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, victorain au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/pseuds/brightlycoloredteacups
Summary: When Tony has throws a party for an Egyptian Queen, everyone in attendance has their lives changed forever.
Relationships: James Barnes/OFC, Steve Rogers/OFC
Kudos: 3





	1. Invitation

The road leading to the Rogers Plantation was much too rough for a proper motor car. So Tony Stark took his carriage. Down the pitted lane they bumped, the wheel fitting perfectly into the rough grooves of the lane. Mud splashed the sides of his vehicle, but he didn’t mind, he would have Francis wash it all off later.

The lane is covered with shade, making it a sight cooler than the rest of the plantation. The damnably hot day was scented with the magnolia’s that surrounded the road, each tree dripping moss on the ground. The pink flowers carpeted the ground so completely even the carriage wheels couldn’t drive them off in their flurry. 

Tony was paying his monthly visit to the Rogers Household. Eleven fifteen, a most respectable time to pay a visit. Known for being the least respectable man in town, behind Joseph Rogers, Tony was trying his best these days to rectify his image. If only so his darling Venus would see him as something more than a mere nuisance. As it turned out, he didn’t know what the hell she thought of him, and that scared him to his rotted core. 

Everything at the Rogers Plantation works like a well oiled clock. His carriage stops at the foot of the stairs, and he hops out. The doorman, who seems to have been looking out for him, as he well should be, opens the door to allow Tony in. Sarah Rogers, Matriarch, glides down the steps to greet him. “Mr. Stark!” She says, putting on a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“Mrs. Rogers.” He replies, handing her a bouquet of flowers. Neither of them comment on the crushed nature of the flowers. He looks around anxiously. “Venus is finishing up the morning chores.” She tells him, throwing decorum to the wind. She knew why he was here, there was no sense in beating ‘round the bush. “She’ll be along momentarily. Why don’t we sit on the veranda, it’s a most beautiful day.”

It was the last thing Tony wanted. It was stiflingly hot outside. If the mosquitoes didn’t get to him, then the heat would. “Of course,” He says, offering his arm. At least there would be lemonade.

They step out on to the veranda, overlooking the most intricately planned out garden in the entire city. Tony appreciated the beauty, but was immediately struck by the intense heat. Immediately starting to sweat, just as he feared, they sat at a small table, and was served by a servant he could never remember the name of. 

“Venus will be down shortly,” Sara says, “I’m sure.” Tony nods impatiently. Shortly isn’t soon enough. She should’ve met him at the door so he could skip all this pleasantry.

There was decorum he had to keep in front of Sara Rogers that he didn’t need to in front of his daughter. With Venus, he could talk to her about anything, in any way. He liked that about her. They were frank with each other, and they were comfortable with that. He stifles a sigh and gets on with the matter.

“There’s another reason I’ve come.” He informs her. “Oh?” She takes a delicate sip of lemonade, sounding as disinterested as possible. Sara was the only woman in the city that didn’t treat him like a god among mortals. Apparently she had no interest in his roguish good looks, and he was thankful for it. He considered her one of his closest friends, which was saying something, considering he had no real friends. 

“I’ve recently been to Egypt.”

“I’ve heard, how was your visit?”

“Enlightening.” He answers her honestly. “I did a bit of archeology myself, and I’ve uncovered some beautiful artefacts.”

“No doubt, your family is known to plunder final resting places.” Tony lets the comment slide. “I’m showing it off tomorrow night. Including the mummy. I’m inviting your family.” He takes the gilded card from his chest pocket, thanking whatever god was listening that it wasn’t damp with hsi sweat. “Think it over.”

“Am I to assume Venus is invited as well?” The comment is stinging. Decorum dictates that she would stay at home and look after the house, but Venus was different. “Yes,” Tony said. “I’m going to surprise her with her own invitation.”

“I’ll provide her with the proper dress.”

“Don’t,” He says a little too quickly. “I will. I already have her dress picked out. I’ll send it tomorrow, along with a carriage for her.” Sara laughs. “You never dote on her, what’s the occasion.” Tony squirms in his chair. “My reasons are my own.” 

“Of course.” Sara was going to say something else, but they were interrupted by none other than Venus. She looks harried, as though she rushed through her chores to meet them. Tony stands quickly, nearly upending the small tablet. Sara, in turn, rises more gently, like the matron she is. “I’ll leave you two alone.” She says, floating across the veranda and through the doorway. Venus curtsies, as is custom for a servant. Tony huffs, irritated with it all, “Shall we go somewhere cooler?”

“As you wish.” Venus turns and leads him inside the house. The invitation he has in his pocket, written especially for her, had never felt so heavy. 

*

Venus knew he was there long before he heard the click of the lock sliding into place. She ignores him, smoothing the bed spread into place and tucking underneath the mattress. Hopefully this time the ignore tactic will work. She knows by the touch of his hand it doesn’t. Gulping, she pushes it off, a silent plea for him to leave her alone.

“Father’s out,” He says, “Mother’s downstairs with Stark. They’re talking about something, I don’t know, we have a few minutes to ourselves.”

“I should go serve Mr. Stark.” She whispers, trying to slip past him. She doesn’t get very far. He grabs her hand and pulls her to him. “Ramonda is serving him,” He whispers before diving in to kiss her. It’s awful.

Her blood runs cold, stopping dead in it’s tracks. Her stomach turns flips as she finds herself kissing him back. She’s played this part all too well for far too long. Hopefully today will be the day Tony will take her away. Lord knows she asked enough, prayed enough, to be delivered from the clutches of one Steven Grant Rogers. 

He pulls back and presses his forehead against hers. “Your kisses always leave me weak.” He whispers, smiling. “Isn’t that strange?”

“Not so strange,” She tells him, “Yours has my stomach in knots.” He chuckles and draws her ever closer, into a tight hug. “One day,” He says, in between kisses on her shoulders, “One day, I will marry you.”

“Oh?”

“And we’ll have children of our own. They’ll be beautifully colored, like you.” Her cheeks burn. Colored like her. That was the great divide between them. Venus wasn’t just any serving girl, she was a colored serving girl, and she would never be allowed to marry Steven Rogers if his father had any say on the matter. And he did, a lot of say. 

Venus was happy to agree with the old drunk on that matter. Being married to him sounded like the worst of nightmares to her.

She hurriedly pushes him away when she feels his tug of her apron. He outright laughs at her. “Prudent as always. You’re right, there isn’t enough time.” She feels him push his growing hardness into her belly. Swallowing thickly, she prays to anyone that will hear her, let her get away from this man, and quickly. 

Her hopes are dashed against the rocks as he pushes her to the bed. “Lay back,” He whispers, “Allow me to pleasure you.” She does as instructed, opening her legs up to him. Despite herself, she feels wetness between her legs, a growing anticipation of what to come. She’d much rather him like this. Disappearing underneath her skirts to pleasure her. 

She can see him and he won’t talk while he’s busy. Most of all, this way, she could play pretend.

It wasn’t Steve’s rough hands that traveled up her thigh and part her lips. It was Bucky’s. It was Bucky’s tongue that licked a long stripe up her cunt, then attached itself to her clit. Bucky that sucked her until her toes curled. It was him, always him. 

As usual, Steve takes her from her fantasies by using too much teeth. She hisses in pain and back away. Even after all this time, he’s still as clumsy as a virgin. She may be partly to blame, she never told him he was bad at this. Steve pulls her closer, thinking she’s feeling too much pleasure. She thinks harder about Bucky. About his warm, plump lips, his long brown hair, his piercing blue eyes. It does the trick. They’re both back on the right track.

It all ends quickly, thank God, with a whimper and a small, jittery shaking of the legs. Before Steve can say anything, she straightens herself up. “Venus,” Steve says, brows knitting together. “Wait,” He calls after her as she rushes from the room. She does not wait. She runs away. 

How can he be so stupid? How can he not see how plainly uncomfortable he makes her? It’s his station, she thinks. He’s had everything given to him on a silver platter, he isn’t used to not getting what he wants. Well, he won’t have her. She was determined to break things off soon. She would have to, for the sake of her sanity. She couldn’t spend the rest of her life playing nice to the master of the house, she’d much rather lose her station. He made her suffer enough.

She pushed all that out of her mind. She had another face to put on for Tony Stark. Perhaps this time, he’d finally take her away. She could only hope.

*

Bucky watches Steve come out of the room after Venus, wiping at his face, checking to see if he’s gotten away with it again. Bucky was always amused at how careful Steve tried to be. But the man was a bull walking in a China Shop, nothing about his affair was careful. Nor was it a secret. Everyone in the house knew. Everyone hoped that it was a passing fancy, and that once Steve found the right girl he would forget all about Venus. Bucky was the only one that knew Steve was determined to marry her.

It wasn’t just the late night one sided talks the two had. It was the way she drew you in. Her dark brown eyes were round, innocent to the world’s horrors. They promised safety and comfort. Her hair was as soft as it looked, her lips were heaven…Bucky leans back against the wall, eyes closed, trying to get a hold of himself. He failed miserably at the task. All he could think about was Venus.

He liked her hands the most. They were rough from years of work, yet nowhere near as rough as the hands of a soldier. They added texture to her skin. He loved to feel her run the pads of her fingers down his back, even now, the ghost of feeling sends a shiver down his spine. At this, he wakes himself from his daydream. He tells himself its no good pining after her, she’s taken. But what can a man do when faced with such beauty? 

He finally pushes himself off the wall and heads toward the study. He needed solitude. The study was the one place Steve had yet to seek him out. So far it had been his haven away from everyone. Everyone except- “Maria.” He says, not at all surprised to see her there, smiling at him mischievously. “Bucky,” She greets. “Running away from your problems again?” He refuses to answer her, choosing instead, to pluck a book off the wall. 

“You do know that you aren’t going to get anywhere if you don’t tell dearest Steven about your feelings, don’t you?”

“Thank you Maria, that will be all.” She snickers and runs from the room, knowing when she’s not wanted. 

Bucky sits heavily in a chair, cracking open the books. It’s not that he hadn’t tried to tell Steve about his own feelings for Venus, it’s just…he’s always been interrupted before he could get to the point. Even so, Maria was right, he needed to talk to Steve about it. It really was unacceptable to continue going on this way, pining after a woman he knew loved him as dearly as he did her. It would break Steve’s heart, but Bucky was sure he’d forgive him in the end. Besides, wasn’t Venus worth it? Beautiful, ethereal Venus? The one that comforted him in the middle of the night when the nightmares were too much? The one that always brightened his day? The one that made him smile and laugh? Venus, the only one that seemed to matter to him anymore. 

Yes, it was decided. Bucky couldn’t live without her. He needed her, wanted her, had to have her. It would be easy, simple, all he had to do was tell Steve of his feelings, and Steve would back down. He nodded to himself, it was a solid plan. He would tell Steve tonight…he hoped. 

*

Tony stood at the fireplace, not daring to look Venus in the eye. Venus herself sat on the couch, stiff and unmoving. It was always like this, always awkward. Tony dreamed of the day his own flesh and blood wouldn’t hate him. “You know this is hard for me,” He says, turning to her finally. “Keeping you here, seeing you a mere servant.” Venus simply looks at the Persian carpet beneath her feet. This had been a repeated conversation, he already knew her answers. 

She wanted this all to change. She wanted her father to finally claim her, so she could get a proper education, and be a proper lady. Maybe then she’d find it within herself to reject Steve Rogers. Until then, she was at his mercy. 

“You’re a Stark, you should have been brought up like one.”

“There really is no use looking back on all that now, is there?” She snaps, irritated with him already. She had somewhat of an affection for her father but more often than not, he irritated her. With is passionate rants about who she should be rather than who she was. Her station in life was his fault. If he had managed to keep it in his pants when he was a young man, rather than taking her mother to bed, she wouldn’t even exist, which was a far sight better than the situation she was in now. He is well aware of this fact. 

Tony stops his rant in his tracks. “Look,” he says, straightening himself out. “I’m having a dinner party tomorrow. To show off my new collection from Egypt.” He slips the invitation from his chest pocket and hands it over to her. “You’re invited.” He interrupts her before he can speak, “I’ve already talked to Sara, she amiable to the idea. I’ll have provisions sent over for you tomorrow, along with your very own carriage. You’ll eat next to me” He looks at her, really looks at her and the beauty she’s become, “It will be as though we were a family.” 

As though we were a family, she chews the words over in her mind. They could be a family now if he didn’t listen to that damned Obidiah Stane. The man wasn’t good for her father, never had been, but it seemed she was the only one that could see that. It didn’t matter, as long as that little bastard was alive, she and Tony would never be anything close to a family. 

“Will you come?” he asks, as though she has a real choice in the matter. “I promise to be on my best behavior.” She says, giving him a rare smile. The tension melts from his shoulders. “I look forward to you being there.” He finally sits next to her, grabbing her shoulders in his hands. “There’s so much I want to share with you. So much you should know.” The statement seemed ominous to her. It helped her realize that he was planning on something. 

It was then her real smile came out. He was planning on something disastrous, and she would be there to see it in all his glory. She takes his hands from her shoulders and holds them. “I can’t wait until tomorrow.”


	2. What A Lady

The words “Venus Stark” were written on the paper dozens of times along with other phrases such as “Semper Fi” and “Carpe Diem.” The writing is shaky, uneven but much more legible than it had been the past few months. “You’re getting better,” Bucky observes with a smile. Venus looks up at him proudly. “I have a good teacher.” She tells him. 

It’s the wee hours of the morning, the entire house is fast asleep in their bed. They like these morning hours the best. They’re alone together unmolested by people or duty. In times like these they were allowed to be whomever they so wished. Bucky didn’t have to give weak smiles and half-hearted chuckles. Venus didn’t have to avert her eyes to the floor for the lady of the house. They could just be two people, madly in love with each other. 

“Are you ready for your next lesson?” Bucky asks. Venus groans, not looking forward to this at all. “Come now,” He teases, “Math isn’t that bad. How are you going to take care of a household if you don’t know simple arithmetic?”

“I know simple arithmetic, what you’re teaching me is the devil’s magic.” Bucky outright laughs at the comment. Still, he opens the book and places it between them. “Alright, this is a new chapter,” He says. Venus, eager to learn all she can, no matter how hard the subject, gets a new paper ready. 

As they spend another hour working on mathematics, Bucky takes the time to take in her features. Her wild, black hair is in a loose braid, strands coming loose in curly-q locks. Her deep brown eyes focus on the paper, while the low candlelight paints her brown skin in a red glow. He’s so transfixed by her beauty he misses her question. It’s only when she looks up at him, brows knit together that he understands she even spoke at all. “Bucky?” She asks, concerned, “Are you alright?”

“I’m perfect,” He breathes, leaning in to kiss her. She returns it immediately, as she always will. There’s no passion behind the kiss, just soft gentleness that belies the fierce love underneath. The two become entwined with the other as the kiss goes on, so much so you don’t know where one begins and the other ends. It’s the perfect kiss, and both of them are all too reluctant to stop it. 

“I love you.” Venus quietly whispers, not wanting to break the magic of the moment. “And I, you,” is Bucky’s response. They press their foreheads together, enjoying each other’s company for a few moments. The clock breaks the spell, however, and the two part. “Three in the morning,” Venus sighs. “I must get to bed.” Bucky nods. “I’ll wake you at six.” He promises. He won’t be going to sleep any time soon. The demons that plague his mind won’t allow it. “Try and sleep,” she tells him, giving him another quick kiss. “I will.” With a flurry of bedclothes, Venus is gone to her own quarters in the attic. 

Bucky, in the absence of his love, turns back to introspection. The images of war come unbidden to him. The dying screams of his brothers’ in arms, looking for Steve in a sea of death. The cannon fire, the smell of smoke, the feeling of another hopeless battle. Soon enough, his head is in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. They had won the war, why did he feel this way so long afterwards?

Was it the guilt? By all accounts, he shouldn’t have survived. He, along with Steve and a few other young gentleman, recognized the atrocity that was slavery. They had sided with the Yankees to help fight for emancipation. At one point, he’d been captured by the enemy along with a few others in his group. A young man had recognized him, and this began the long torture that cost him his arm. That had been all he lost. The others, every one of them had lost their lives. Why had he survived with Death so clearly wanted to lay claim to him? Everyone told him he was lucky, Lucky Bucky they had started to call him, he didn’t feel lucky in the slightest. 

He looks at his wooden arm, intricately carved from dark wood, inlaid with silver. The swirling patterns did nothing but call attention to the blasted thing. He often had been asked to recount his adventures in the war, as if it were some honor to have lived while so many others sacrificed their lives. It was disgusting, he was disgusting. 

He rubs his eyes, wanting to rub away the images. “My name is James Buchanan Barnes,” He whispers. “I am thirty-four years old, I am in my house, sitting in the study.” He repeats the sentence over and over, his personal mantra, trying his hardest to pull himself from his memories. Eventually, by sunrise, the memories fade, and he gets ready for his day. 

*

Steve creeps up the stairs, careful not to tip over the tray in his hands. The load is heavy, but his prize is worth it. It’s so early in the morning that the other servants are just starting to awaken. They were shocked to see him in the kitch, preparing the tray, but he just smiled at them and told them to keep his secret. 

Standing in front of his destination, he finds himself in a dilemma, does he simply walk right in? Or does he knock? He decides on the former, wanting to awaken Venus with sweet kisses rather than a knock. How he manages to get into the room, he has no clue, but he’s excited. 

Venus’s little attic room is barren of all but the essentials, a small bed, and a stand with a basin of water and a cracked mirror hung over that. A brush hangs next to the mirror. An armoire is shoved into the corner, making the already cramped room even more cramped, but where else would she keep her clothing? 

He tiptoes into the room, the floorboards creaking underneath his weight. He cringes and watches her form flop over delicately, he hasn’t woken her, what joy. He sets the tray down by the foot of her bed, and kneels next to her. “Venus,” He whispers, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Venus, my love, wake up.” He presses another kiss to her cheek. At this she groans, but cracks open an eye. Her face turns into a frown for a few moments, then she pops up, scrambling to cover herself with her meager blanket. “Steve! What are you-? Why are you-?” 

He laughs, interrupting her little rant. “I want to bring you breakfast!” He says, inviting himself to sit on the edge of her bed. She watches him, surprise still evident in her face as he picks up the tray of breakfast foods. “Cold cut ham, toast with orange marmalade, and mashed sweet potatoes.” He brings the tray to rest on his lap. “And as a special surprise,” He takes the teapot and pours thick, brown liquid into a cup.

“Steve,” Venus whispers, “You shouldn’t have.” Even so, she takes the cup he offers. Taking a small sip she looks at him. “It’s delicious!” She whispers, feeling naughty. She knows this is a luxury she isn’t supposed to have. “What is it?”

“It’s hot chocolate.” He tells her. “Sweetened with sugar, and of course love.” She grimaces, luckily Steve takes it as a small smirk. “Thank you, I appreciate all this, but I have to get up, get going on chores.” She places the cup back down. 

He laughs at her statement. “Not today,” He says. He moves on to slather marmalade on a slice of toast. “Today you’re taking lessons from Mother. You have been invited to Tony’s party after all.” Venus gulps, watching as he holds the piece of toast up to her lips. It takes her a moment to realize he wants her to take a bite. “Lessons?” She asks through the mouthful. “Yes, you have to be taught to act like a proper lady. Oh don’t look so distressed, you’ll get the hang of it all in no time.”

“I’m not going.” Venus declares. It had never occurred to her that she’d have to learn how to be a proper lady in order to dine with proper people. She couldn’t learn all the nuances in a day! “Of course you are,” Steve says, brows knitting together, “But you must! There will be dancing! Venus, I want to dance with you, as a lady.”

“I am a lady,” She reminds him. “I meant a proper one.” He argues, “Just for one night. Please, can’t you give me one night?”

“If I’m going to make an utter fool of myself, I suppose it would be for you.” No! This isn’t at all what Steve wanted. He puts the tray down at his feet and scoots closer to her, placing her face in his hands. “My love,” He says, kissing her warm lips. “There is no doubt in my mind that you will be the belle of the ball. Don’t worry so much, Bucky and I will be with you the entire evening.” 

She presses her lips together, “Bucky is going?” Steve nods, “And Maria too. I’m sure she’ll be a friend and she’ll help you throughout the night. Worry not my darling, you’ll be fine.” He presses another, lingering, kiss to her lips. She still doesn’t respond to him. “Oh, love, don’t be so cross,” He insists, “The evening will go by fine.” 

“And then I’ll go back to being the servant the day after. Oh Steve, really, what is the point?” She pushes him away and huffs, crossing her arms. He can’t be mad at her, not when she looks so adorable pouting the way she does.

The fact was, she was more than just pouting, she was absolutely livid. Leave it to Tony to offer her the very thing she wanted, but only for one night. She felt silly, foolish, and very much like Cinderella. Only there wasn’t going to be a prince to come and set her free. At the stroke of midnight she’d be a servant once more, forever and always. Damn Stark, and damn Steve. Damn her lot in life, damn everything and everyone. 

As she’s busy cursing everything one evil, terrible, earth shattering thought comes to her. She will have to break things off with Bucky…eventually. They are of different stations in life, he will one day find himself a pretty white woman and marry her, have pretty white children with her. She will find a black man and have his children. It’s the way her destiny is to play out. So shouldn’t she take this one night and keep it for her forever? Just one night of make believe. One night she gets everything she wants. 

“Don’t look so put out, dear. It really will be alright.” Steve tells her, placing yet another kiss to her lips. “It’s only one night. Then everything will be back to normal.”

“Yes,” She says, mustering up a smile despite the pain in her heart. “It’s only one night. 

*

“A lady must always be mindful of her manners.” Sara instructed. Venus had been through a very odd day. There were so many rules of etiquette to follow that her head felt as though it were stuffed with cotton. The only good news she felt was that she was going to be chaperoned the entire night. And she shan’t be allowed to talk to anyone, considering she hadn’t ‘come out’ yet. Come out, what a ridiculous rule for women to follow.

She supposed everything was easy enough if you remembered the golden rule of it all. Don’t bother men. It made her want to vomit. What about don’t bother women? Had that rule been placed in the footnotes or something? Women were far busier than men were, taking care of babies and the household. She sighs, it’s all so hopeless. “Young ladies don’t sigh.” Venus bits her lips. “Young ladies don’t bite their lips either.”

“It seems to me,” Venus says, a little irritated, “That young ladies don’t do much of anything.” Sara doesn’t humor her comment. “The point of the night is to be seen, not heard. You aren’t going as a proper woman tonight, but rather, a young girl-”

“Who hasn’t come out yet, yes, yes, I remember.” Sara’s obvious displeasure softens at Venus’s dejected tone. “Oh, don’t worry so much about it.” Sara tells her. “You’ll have fun, I’m sure.” Venus had to respectfully disagree, but she didn’t say anything to the contrary. Sara was being rather nice to her, taking out an entire day to try and hammer in all the lessons she could in such a short amount of time.

“Let’s move on to something else.” Sara suggests. Just then, Bucky walks by, “James, darling!” Sara calls. Bucky halts in his tracks and enters the parlor. “Yes Ma’am?” He says, giving her a genuine smile. Venus knows it’s so, it reaches those beautiful eyes of his. Stop that, she scolds herself, you’re supposed to be falling out of love with him. “I was just getting ready to teach Venus how to dance. Would you be so kind as to suffer through the lessons with us?”

Bucky gives Venus a quick panicked look. She shoots him an equally panicked one. Everyone knew about Steve’s dalliances with her. He was none too subtle about his ardent desires, but Bucky? They had both kept that as secret as possible. Bucky didn’t want to hurt Steve, Venus didn’t want to be kicked out. Could they make it through this without getting caught?

Bucky gives his foster mother a strained laugh, “I’m going riding with Steve,” He told her, “I can’t possibly-” He stops when Sara’s look hardens. Gulping, he nods, resigning himself to his fate. “Alright,” He says, “I’ll help.”

“Excellent! Now, Venus, you stand over here, and Bucky, you take her hands like this, good. Perfect. Don’t look so stiff you two, you aren’t going to burn each other.” Sara laughs at them, not knowing the turmoil going on beneath either breast. She turns on the gramophone and the two start dancing.

Venus stutters in her steps not knowing which way to go, while Bucky smoothly guides her across the floor. She’s never danced in her life before; this was something altogether new. Sara corrects Venus constantly, “Let Bucky lead. Don’t look so stiff. You’ll step on his feet if you keep doing that.” Even so, her criticisms died down quickly as Venus got the hang of it. She even enjoyed it somewhat. Bucky, with his own smirk, seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Soon, they were sailing across the room, lost in one another’s company.

How easy it was! Just being there, in the parlor with Bucky, in the arms of her love. She was quick to forget her earlier promise to herself. Just play pretend, she thought, just for now. There was no way he was going to dance with her tonight at the dinner. No one would, not with the little mixed girl, she had the unfortunate problem of being too dark. But she would take this for now, just one little dance, and keep it, for herself. One last thing to keep.

They stop abruptly when someone clears their throat. “Teaching Bucky how to dance Mother?” It was Steve. Both parted quickly, their faces heating. “Actually, I was teaching Venus how to dance. Apparently, this is the lesson she picks up right away.” Venus didn’t dare glace up at Sara. She knew now. “I was just coming to meet you,” Bucky says, changing the subject quickly.

Venus watches Bucky as Steve slings an arm over his brother with ease. How wonderful it must have been to have a friend like Steve. Venus envies the two for a moment. They walk out of the parlor, laughing at some private joke and disappear into the house, ready for some other adventure. Venus takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She had to get back to the task at hand, for she had her own adventure to embark on.

*

They were out in the fields now, racing each other on horseback. For an instance, Bucky feels like his old self again. The wind stinging his face, his hair flying about him. The feel of the great best beneath him as they thunder down the fields. It’s a joy he often forgets he has the privilege of taking. They slow only once they get to the creek, and Bucky is reminded as to why he agreed to this outing in the first place. 

“Steve, I wanted to talk to you,” He starts, not daring to look the blond in the face lest he lose his courage. Steve would have that easy smile placed there, as if the war hadn’t caused him a lick of trouble. Somehow, Bucky thinks, despite being such a sickly child, Steve had been bred for war. That wasn’t the point now, the point was to talk to his friend, his brother, about his feelings. “About what? You can tell me anything.”

Bucky nods, taking in a deep breath and letting it go, he starts. “It’s about Venus.” Slow and steady. “Ah, so you know.” Bucky frowns. “Know what?”

“About me and Venus.”

“Everyone in the house knows.” Bucky points out, teasing him. Steve chuckled as his ears color red. “I can’t help myself.” Steve admits. “She’s the most beautiful woman in the entire world.” Bucky could agree with him on that point. “I love her James,” Bucky’s heart lurches in his chest, Steve never called him James unless he was being serious. “I love her deep brown eyes, her rough hands. I love her wild hair. They way she makes me feel, as though I’m the only man in the world for her.” Bucky could relate to the feeling. “I don’t feel half alive as I do when I’m with her. I’m determined to marry her.”

This hits Bucky like a ton of bricks. Marry her?! Bucky knew Steve had an infatuation with Venus, but he’d never known the boy to be so serious. He takes a good look at his friend’s face. Bucky realizes that Steve is, in fact, in love with Venus. It’s there, the dreamy look settled over Steve’s features as he conjures the image of Venus in his mind’s eye.

Bucky feels his heart rip in two. He can’t tell Steve. He can’t ruin his friend’s clear happiness. Besides, Steve would inherit everything once old man Joseph died, wouldn’t it be nice if Venus had a man who had capital? Someone that could take care of her. A man that was whole and mind, body, and spirit. He realizes then how selfish he had been, how foolish to think he could keep the goddess Venus to himself. No, he simply must break things off with her. It would be painful, like losing a piece of himself, but in the end, it was the right thing to do.

*

Tony walked around the darkened room, excited for the night. His collection was to be the envy of the South. There were the usual suspects that came with the collection, such as the canopic jars holding organs, couches made of gold, the Book of the Dead to help the soul in the afterlife. Jewelry so gaudy it hurt to look at even in the low lighting. And the coup de gras, the mummy herself.

She was a creature of sublime magnificence. Standing in her coffin, arms crossed over her chest. Even in death she looked as austere as the records said she was. He couldn’t wait to tell the story of Aziza.

The queen had been stricken from many of the records thanks to her savagery towards her enemies. All Tony ever found of her were texts too scared to even mention her in passing without invoking the protection of the sun god himself. But his finding told an entirely different story.

She was indeed a savage, but to those that followed her, or was allied with her, she was as benevolent as the earth mother. Heaping rewards on those that served her best, she was cruel, but fair, and it seemed as though her people had no qualms about living under the iron fist of a woman, so long as she kept their enemies at bay.

She was so highly regarded that Tony was certain she had a pyramid all to herself, though it had been washed away with the ravages of time. His conclusion came from the winding hallways he’d had to traverse in his dig. The traps and spells unbroken for centuries until he came along to plunder it. He laughed aloud at the memory of the servants he brought from Cairo, all on their knees imploring him not to open her sarcophagus. “Let the sleeping beast lie,” They had said in the barbaric tongue, “Let her rest in peace, lest we all die.” He shrugged them all off, ordering them to get back to work, he had no time for such incredibly stupid superstitions.

And now, she was his, all his…Aziza, the Envy of the South.


	3. Debut

The world outside calls Obidiah Stane cold, meticulous, even inhuman, Tony calls him father. If people only understood, if they only took the time to really get to know him, they’d know the warm, loving man Tony knew. The gentleman, the man who loved kids, even though he had none of his own. The one who wanted what was best for Tony, only the best. That’s what Tony kept telling himself as they argued in circular fashion. 

“Tony,” Obidiah says, pleading with the stubborn young man. “Please, think this through!”

“I have thought this through,” Tony says, “I’ve been thinking about it since she was born.”

“She’s not a woman of our station! She’d be an embarrassment to the family!” 

“She can be trained,” Tony countered, “She’s smart, she can learn, quickly too I bet.”

“She can’t even read!”

“I can teach her! I can teach her everything she needs to know!” The vehemence with which Tony says this gives Obadiah pause. “She deserves this,” Tony continues, “She deserves to be held up to her station, regardless of what she is.” 

“Tony, your father-”

“Has been dead and buried for years. I’m not about to take into account the opinions of a man that couldn’t even stay sober.” 

Obidiah gives Tony a heavy look. “All I’m asking,” he says finally, “Is to give it a little more thought. Do you really want that negro to-”

“She is my daughter!” Tony seethed. “She is my own flesh and blood, I love her, and I will see her rise. Whether or not you approve.” This shuts Obadiah up. He had no clue Tony felt this way. It was a lost cause he decided. Tony will do what Tony wants, as always, he just hoped it wouldn’t ruin the poor man. 

*

Stark Manor was haunted, of that Venus was sure. Something dark walked it’s halls. The oppressive atmosphere hit you the moment you walked onto the grounds. This was not a happy home, and Venus wanted out. Though all her feeling probably had to do with the fact that she was stuck in severe silence with Tony and a new man she’d just met named Obidiah Stane. 

She heard of Obidiah only from what Tony had told her. While Tony spoke of a warm, loving man who was like a father to Tony, Venus didn’t see him that way. It was the eyes, Obidiah’s smile never reached them. It was always tight and restrained, as if he had something to say but wasn’t saying, whether or not it was on the behalf of Tony or something else, she didn’t know. Whatever the case, she was about to die in this house. 

It didn’t help that her dress made her uncomfortable. It fit perfectly ,of that there was no doubt, but it was a garish red color, with a dark patterning stitched into it. Her slippers pinched her toes, her hair was wound so tightly around her head she had a headache, and to top it all off, she was pretty sure the makeup smeared across her face was melting. 

A moaning doorbell broke all three of them from their private reverie. “The guests,” Obidiah commented, “I’ll go greet them. Tony,” He gave a heavy look towards the man in question, “Don’t do anything stupid.” With that, he left the room. Venus, however, wasn’t left long enough to wonder what Obidiah meant by the statement. 

“Alright,” Tony says, bringing her to her feet and adjusting her here and there, “Here’s what’s going to happen, tonight is the night I reveal Queen Aziza, but even more importantly,” His hands stop at her shoulders, “Tonight is the night of your debut.”

“Excuse me, my what?” Venus asks, sure she misheard him. “I’m tired of skulking around Rogers Plantation, seeing you only once a month. It’s as I’ve said, You’re a Stark, and it’s high time you’re treated like one. Keep your chin high, disregard vicious remarks, and remember, you look sensational.” 

“Wait,” Venus fights against him as he pulls her out to the open, “I don’t know what to do, we didn’t go over this, can’t we talk about this?”

“Talk is cheap my dear, there’s no time like the present. You’ll do great. After all, you’re a Stark.” 

*

Steve was nervous. He hadn’t seen Venus all night, and he had promised to be with her throughout the evening. He was her chaperone, after all, it was his duty to be with her. Bucky seemed nervous too. 

Steve had taken a place near the door, in case she hadn’t arrived yet, he could intercept her, then join the rest of the party in the parlor room. Mother had said she wasn’t to be missed in her outfit, so far, he missed her. Bucky came back to his side, looking perturbed. “I can’t find her anywhere.” 

“Do you think the carriage got lost? Or maybe…” Steve didn’t finish that thought, he didn’t want to. The idea of losing Venus was too much to bear. “What I think,” Bucky says, glaring into the crowd forming at the foot of the stairs, “Is that Tony has something planned.” Steve frowns, looking outside the open doors. The later guests were finally starting to trickle in. “Like what?” 

“I don’t know,” Bucky says, “But it looks like we’re about to find out. Look.” Bucky points to the top of the stairs. There, Tony and Venus appeared together. Steve lost his breath. Venus looked ravishing in her evening gown. It dipped past her shoulders, and a train followed her. Her hair looked soft and touchable. All Steve wanted to do was gather her in his arms and kiss her. He was sure she would taste sweeter than ever. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Tony started, smiling. Off to the side, Obidiah started towards him, but he couldn’t get through the thick crowd in time to stop Tony. “I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Lady Venus Stark.” 

The crowd goes silent as everyone digests what they just heard. Tony’s daughter? Lady Venus? Everyone there had known of Venus, whether by rumor or acquaintanceship, they knew Tony had a daughter, they didn’t know that she was black. The rumor mill had been rife with speculation as to why Tony kept her a secret, but this had been far from everyone’s mind. 

The whispers start almost immediately. Most were in agreement that this had been a most distasteful display of stupidity, black women belonged in the kitchen, serving their far superior white masters. But…she did look the part, with her rich clothes and charming smile. The whispering came to a stop as she descended the stairs, greeting everyone with a smile and small ‘hello’. She certainly knew her manners, at the very least. 

Steve ignored it all, his eyes never leaving the woman that held his heart. She was more beautiful than she had any right to be. His heart beat wildly out of his chest as he watched her work the crowd. Tony introduced her to many a important fellow. She was the picture of perfection. Mother had done a wonderful job turning Venus into a proper lady.

A proper lady! Steve’s heart gave such a violent lurch he thought it was going to run away from him. Venus was a proper lady, an eligible, proper lady. A beautiful, eligible, proper lady. What’s more, she was as in love with him as he was with her. They could finally marry! 

He understood they’d be the talk of the town, whatever move Venus made people would talk about her, but there was little anyone could do to stop him now. He was going to marry her, even if it killed him.

*

Once all the excitement is over, Tony leads everyone to the drawing room, his daughter on his arm. Things were going much better than expected. Venus hadn’t fought him too hard, and Obadiah hadn’t beaten him to a pulp. The rest of the people in the room he didn’t care about, they mattered little to an already eccentric man like Tony. 

Now, it was time to reveal his second surprise. The one everyone really came for, “Queen Aziza,” He begins, slowly lighting up the room with the new and improved gas lights. Bit by bit the collection was revealed, bit by bit, he revealed the Queen’s story. “Queen Aziza was destined to anonymity by her enemies, but she persevered. Even though there are great gaps in her story, we can piece her life together by the bits that were left behind by her burial tomb.

“She was born a slave to an unknown mother and father. Nothing is known of her life before she met prince Hasani. The prince seems to have been a foreigner on a diplomatic mission to King Akhaten. The scrolls say that Aziza was serving the king and his honored guest the night Hasani met her. They say he fell in love instantly, and demanded the king for her hand in marriage. Well, it seems Hasani got what he wanted.”

Everyone stood with rapt attention as Tony lit the last light. The one directly over the queen herself. The women gasped of course, one dramatic lady swooned and fainted. Tony managed not to roll his eyes. He continued, for the sake of everyone else that was listening. “Hasani, upon coming to the throne, developed a taste for war. His queen was no less vicious.” Let that fact sink in for a few moments for effect. “Queen Aziza was a great asset to the newly crowned king. The scrolls say she was the brain behind Hasani’s brawn. They conquered many of their neighbors before Hasani suddenly and mysteriously died.”

“Her enemies accused her of poisoning him. This ring,” Tony motions towards a large golden ring inlaid with the ever precious lapis lazuli. It was in the shape of a cobra’s head. “Held the poison that killed King Hasani. The head conceals the poison, and the mouth moves up and down to tip the poison into food, or drink.” A murmur goes out into the crowd. Tony looks over to Venus, she’s watching him with rapt attention. He can’t wait to share with her all his findings. Provided that’s what she wanted as well. 

“Queen Aziza continued her husband’s expansionist rule and nearly doubled her territories before she stopped. She’s known for her brutality, her brains, and her beauty. Ladies and gentlemen, please, enjoy.” The crowd before him claps enthusiastically. Later, he will go on tour and showcase the queen in other places. Right now, though, he will wallow in his small victory. Everything was going according to plan. 

*

After the excitement that was Aziza, dinner was a perfectly boring affair. Venus sat next to her father, who was at the head of her table. To her left, Obadiah Stane. A perfectly odious being. Don’t be so harsh on him, she thinks, he’s just as shocked as everyone here. It’s not that he doesn’t like you, it’s that he doesn’t know you. She repressed a snort. She was sure Obadiah didn’t like her, she sure didn’t like him. 

“So, Venus,” Obadiah said, “Tell me a little about yourself, what’s the life of a servant girl like?” So that’s how he wants to play it then? Well, she could play along perfectly fine. “I wouldn’t know, as I’m not a servant,” She says, keeping her smirk from her face. She watched Obadiah color in anger. Instead of an outburst like she expects from men of his station, he simply smiles, “Quite right. And your schooling?”

“I can read and write well enough,” She admits, “Having been taught by a wonderful tutor. Of course I know how to sew, and I’m well versed in the art of managing a household.” alright, so that last one had been a half truth, she was only partly sure how to manage a household, but she watched Sara do it all the time, and had even been instrumental in some of the decision making. She was sure she could handle it. 

He looks at her as if he were regarding a horse’s turd left on the street. Nonetheless, his tone is ever so polite. “I see, more than I expected.” She doesn’t grace him with a reply. He doesn’t need one, as he continues to talk to her, more for his sake than anything. “Ms. Potts is the head of household here at Stark Manor, she manages all of the affairs. I’m sure you’ll have a hard time wresting control over the house from her.” 

“I’d rather think not,” Venus tells him haughtily. “I have no intention of running Stark Manor.”

“What are your intentions then? Living off Daddy’s wealth I assume. Now that you’ve rights to it.” This man! Venus finds herself taking a calming breath and reminding herself that he was Tony’s friend. She needed to be nice to him. “I intend to learn.” Obadiah scoffs. “Learn what? Pray tell.”

“Anything I can,” her answer is honest. She wants nothing more than to spend her days with her nose stuck in books. She couldn’t read that well, nor could she hardly write, but she was determined to teach herself. She had the materials at her disposal now. “No man likes a smart lady.” Obadiah tells her. “Isn’t it a pity for them then, that I care little for their company.” 

This seems to really offend him. He sniffs and turns to face the other woman next to him. Clearly snubbing her. She’s just about to take a sip of her soup when Tony leans over, grabbing her hand. “You dealt with him beautifully.” He tells her, a twinkle in his eye. “Is he always so cranky?” She mutters. Tony chuckles. “You’ll learn to love him as I have,” Tony reassures her. He gives her hand a pat and turns back to his other guest, making sure she’s well entertained. Venus doubted him, but maybe, just maybe, she could learn to like Obadiah a little. After all, she was a Stark. 

*

Bucky was positively dying. It wasn’t just the stuffy air, or the tittering women who kept asking him to dance, it wasn’t even the scratchy, hot outfit he had to wear. No, he was dying because he had to watch the woman he loved most dance with everyone but him. 

Bucky had never been one to dance, but this night he wanted nothing more than to gather Venus in his arms and twirl her around the room. To see her smile sweetly up at him, to see her gaze at him with all the love and adoration she could muster. One last time, he tells himself, he’ll get to hold her one last time. But he could never find his opening, as soon as he got close to her, another man swept her away. 

She was a Stark, he reasoned. The people in town were enamored with them, add to that a healthy mix of mystery and charm and you got yourself a winner. 

As luck would have it, he didn’t have to go to her, she came to him. She was sweating as much as he was when she stepped up to him. A little breathless, she asked, boldly, “Care to dance?” He gives her a quick smile and nods. “I’ve wanted to dance with you all night,” He admits. Her smile brightens. 

He takes her by the hand and leads her to the dance floor, saddened that this won’t be as happy as their first dance. “We need to talk,” They say at the same time. They chuckle, and say, “You first,” then chuckle again. “I’m sorry,” Bucky admits, “I’m being rude, ladies first.”

“Age before beauty.” Venus counters. Bucky swallows the lump in his throat. “We need to stop seeing each other.” He says in a rush. “Listen, I love you, I will always love you, but you and me, we can’t be together. It’s…it’s just not meant to be.” She surprises him by nodding, “I agree,” She tells him. “Maybe in another time, in another place.” She twirls prettily and comes back to him. “But never in this century.” Bucky feels the tears prick the corners of his eyes. He takes a deep breath and nods. “It’s done then. That’s it.”

“That’s it,” Venus tells him. She was going to say something, but she was cut off. “May I cut in?” They stop and look up at Steve. “Sure,” Bucky says, suddenly feeling closed in. He bows to Venus and makes a hasty retreat. He is desperate for air. 

*

Somehow, Steve manages to get Venus out into the gardens. She was sure it was because her body was starting to ache from all the dancing. Her feet certainly felt the pressure. “Let’s sit for a while,” Steve suggests. Venus nods, leading him to the nearest bench. Her feet are thankful for the reprieve. 

They sit in silence for some time, before Steve gets up and starts pacing. She winces just looking at him. In the few moments since she’s sat down, she aches even more. “I’ve something to tell you,” He says. For a moment, she hopes he’s going to break things off with her too. That would be lovely, considering how much she loathes him. She smiles gently, she can break things off with him if need be. She’s a lady now, she doesn’t have to worry about her position being in jeopardy any longer. 

“Venus Delilah Stark,” He begins. “My middle name is Victoria.” She tells him, the buffoon, she thinks, can’t remember the smallest thing about her. He clears his throat and begins again, this time omitting her middle name, “Venus Stark, I love you,” He declares, “I know.” She says through gritted teeth. When did it get so hot? “I love you with more wild abandon than I have any right to,” He continues, undeterred by her off putting demeanor. “I have loved you for a long time. I know your body and soul as well as I know my own,” She doubted that. “You complete me,” He says. “There’s no other way I can say this, I just need to get it over with,”

Steve bends down on one knee, and takes her hand in his. “My love, will you make me the happiest man in the entire world and become my wife?” Venus gulps for hair, it’s so hot she can feel the sweat roll off her temple and drip to the ground. Suddenly, she’s the thirstiest she’s ever been. Her chest tightens. She grasps Steve for purchase, feeling as though she were going to fall over. “I can’t breathe!” She says, gasping for hair. Steve chuckles, “I can hardly breathe myself, for excitement of it all” He tells her, kissing her hand. 

Venus tries her best to tell him something is wrong, but the words won’t come out. It’s too hot, too hard to breathe, all she can do is gasp, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. It’s then that Steve grasps that there’s something actually wrong with her. “Venus?” He calls to her, by then it’s too late, the edges of her vision are going black.


End file.
